With Just a Look
by Red With White Eyes
Summary: -AU-"Charles, enough, leave the boy, he is not worth our time or efforts, and you should know better than to terrorize a mere child, as he will tell us nothing, let him go"- Ratonhnhaké: ton raised his head, and met a cold gaze, which promptly widened with some indescribable emotion. Haytham meets his son at the tender age of four in 1760, much earlier than fate intended.
1. Chapter 1-Dark Green

Chapter 1-Dark Green 

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own any part of any part of assassin's creed, E.g. games, characters, etc. **

**Please Read and review, (Constructive criticism will be read, Flames will be ignored). **

**Read A/Ns if you wish, things will make more sense if you do. **

**This is my second fic, I decided to begin, this after re-experiencing, sequence 3 and 4 of assassins creed three, and deciding, that a) Connor did not deserve to have his mother taken from him and Haytham did not deserve having everything taken from him (especially after all the crap, he experienced in Forsaken), and b) to answer a what if? AU Question, that has been bugging me for ages (and something that I have been wanting to read for ages, thus I decided to write it myself, when no one else did) specifically, What if Haytham had seen and acknowledged Connor at the age of 4, before he became an assassin, and if so, would anything change?**

**Just one more thing, I did not read Forsaken before I started this, though I know of events and character development from it. I plan to read it soon, and I have messed with elements of canon in this story, but only small things, I will try to keep to Canon, in future. **

**Above all, please enjoy the fic!**

**(Spoilers for the game, Assassins Creed 3, and the novel Assassins Creed: Forsaken, will be in this fic)**

"_It has been three years, since I uncovered all the lies of my life, That, my orders and the path of revenge that I had undertaken, were all careful manipulations, instilled to make me blindly follow false guidance. _

_Though I have avenged my father, and all those that were once close to me, by killing the guilty instigators of those deaths, it has done little to reduce, any of the loss or personal pain that I harbour. Mostly it has simply reminded me of reality, that mankind, and hope is flawed, and that the world is a stark place. _

_Also all the death, I have sown so far in my life, has been all for naught. More often than not, I have found myself thinking, about those whom I have struck down and killed, all of them victims of my falsehood. Lately I have started to wean myself, out of these pitying wanderings, the past is the past, and it cannot be changed or undone. _

_I must keep my personal demons to myself, and discard them, when I am ready, since I have no one that I can turn to._

_My fellows, even Charles whom I consider a friend, would look down on me, and call me weak, if they knew, and my sister… I am not sure of her; we have barely spoken, or written to each other since Holden's death, I feel as if I should not burden her, with my own mistakes and fallacies. _

_As for Ziio, the only person who I have ever felt any sort of forward and true affection for, and the only one who has reciprocated my feelings. It is best that I leave her alone; we agreed,to never see one other again, due to the nature of my cause, and the intense manner, in which I followed it…_

_Even now I wonder if I should have stayed with her, and given it all up, she would have accepted me then knowing her, and surely I would have been happier, I would have had a wife, and even children some day, but no, my conviction to further the Templar vision, commands my attention, in full. _

_It is all I have left, so I go on, even if I feel empty and hollow. The future I must attain is before me, as it always has been, albeit clearer now than ever before._

_As For the immediate present, Tomorrow, I find myself being forced to return to the precursor site, due to my knowledge of the area. My hold and influence in the colonies has slipped to such an extent, that my companions find it necessary to take on foolish and unnecessary endeavours. They seem preoccupied with the site, and those who came before. They have also allowed themselves to be surrounded by stubborn fantasies of power, and control. When this trip is finished, I will spend every waking moment to changing and restructuring, the colonial branch of the order, all this folly has gone on long enough; I am tired of wasting time._

_To add to this, Charles, has seen fit to take leadership of the expedition, the only thing I can do is ensure that it finishes quickly, and that we do not disturb any of the native tribes in the area, especially Ziio's. I must show them that the whole trip, and their delusions, is useless to furthering our goals, through failure; I will keep them away from it, and find a way to subvert their attention._

_I find myself sighing as I prepare to finish this entry, I wish that tomorrow, I could stay in Boston, free to plan, and recoup the interests of the Templars, but I have been goaded into going._

_One thing I am almost certain of; tomorrow will yield nothing new for me or the order, and the precursor site, will still elude us, whatever occurs._

_May the father of understanding guide us"_

-excerpt from Haytham Kenway's diary, early 1560.

* * *

Ratonhnhaké:ton was scared, the man pining him to the tree, was holding his neck too tightly, and he had also started spewing insults and threats towards him and his people.

He felt himself whimper, he wanted Ista, he tried to speak, but the man, increased his hold, and gave him a twisted grimace.

The corners of his vision began to fade, and he clawed at the large hands at his throat in desperation. Just as thoughts of death, and never seeing Ista again, started to cross his mind, he felt tears form around his eyes.

"I could snap your neck you know, a little more pressure, and Pop!" the man leered at him.

"The sad little flame of your"-then-

From out of his line of sight, a sharp voice cut through the air, and the scary mans words.

"Charles, enough, leave the boy, he is not worth our time or efforts, and you should know better than to terrorize a mere child, as he will tell us nothing, let him go"

Charles, or whoever it was, flung him onto the forest floor. Ratonhnhaké:ton was soon spluttering and coughing, on his arms and knees.

Disoriented, He heard grumbling and arguing, as they started to move away from him, he managed to weakly raise his head.

As his eyes focused, he found himself looking at the backs of the retreating group of men. One of them took a fleeting glance, at him, he was straggling behind the others, he wore a long cape, and a wide tricorn hat.

The man only looked at him for a moment, before his head suddenly snapped back towards him, as if he had been shocked by something. Still weak, Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself meeting a tense dark gaze. It was only held, for a few moments, but it seemed long enough for the man to study him, and for those eyes to widen with an unknown emotion.

Then the man turned away and spoke to someone, soon fresh arguing erupted among the group, it was very loud, and he couldn't understand everything, he heard.

"Sir what are you saying, the site-"

"Damn the site, Charles, that boy… I will explain later, I must do something"

"Sir, Haytham, don't go alone, we will accompany you and-"

"And pray do what?, this business, is all your infernal idea, and I will not be a part of it for a moment longer, I ask- no I command you to give this up and go back to the Green Dragon in Boston, take the others , I will follow you eventually"

"Eventually?, Sir is it that boy-"

"Go Now, Charles, before I lose what thin remaining control I have over my temper"

The talking faded away, and Ratonhnhaké: ton blocked the sound from his mind, breathing rapidly, he got to his feet, and leaned on a nearby tree.

Only to realise it was the, one that he had been held to, and choked on. He pushed away from it, his thoughts were still dizzy and confused, he tried to concentrate, but he tripped.

The ground rose up to meet him, it was all too fast. Then a hand appeared, followed by an arm, it steadied him and abruptly stopped his fall.

It curled around his chest, and he found himself being tipped back, against a firm surface –it was a large chest- into a loose , one-armed embrace.

Ratonhnhaké: ton found himself trembling and panicking at the presence, but he did not struggle, he was too tired. Then a calm voice, echoed in his ears.

"Shh, I've got you, I'm sorry for the harm, do you understand me?"

"Little, a little" Ratonhnhaké:ton mumbled, he relaxed at the mans tone, but he still stood stiffly within the embrace, only slightly leaning in, then he shivered.

"Cold?" he nodded, and whoever it was shifted and undid something, soon he found himself lightly wrapped in a cloak.

"My-name-is-Haytham" the words were spoken slowly, "understand?"

He meekly nodded, and he heard Haytham give a deep chuckle.

Confused, he looked up, the mans -Haytham's- eyes, were a very dark green, they were filled with amusement; he also saw that they were tinged with warmth; however they soon sobered, and Haytham's expression became guarded.

The arm around him, curled slightly, and strangely Ratonhnhaké: ton did not feel worried, Haytham had an aura, of outgoing protectiveness, but he started to shudder at the touch, all the same.

"I will not hit you, let us go find Ista" the arm holding him, gave a comforting pat, before withdrawing, the cloak stayed, and was drawn further around him. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, you know Ista?"

"A long time ago, I did" Haytham replied, before he gently took Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulder, "you mind?"

"No you're nice, I trust you enough"

Haytham's gaze softened and they started to move, Ratonhnhaké:ton grew excited, and he pointed in the direction of the village.

* * *

He had a Son.

That was the one thought that had intensely invaded Haytham's head, when he had seen the small face, with brown eyes, looking up at him with fear.

The eyes were Ziio's, but most of the face itself, the structure, belonged to his line, his family, all Kenway.

More thoughts had surfaced when he had caught the boy, he had felt divided. One part, of him, sustained by shock, and surprise, encouraged him to fully embrace the child, yet another part of him had wanted to turn away, and flee.

But then the boy had latched onto his heart, after he had said that he trusted him, and now Haytham, was walking with the lad, towards where he knew Ziio's tribe lived.

Inwardly he cringed, what had he been thinking?, Ziio, even if she had kept the child a secret from him, would not want to see him, and the elders of the village, would force him to leave, as soon as he arrived.

Be that as it may be, he found even these doubts disappearing from his mind, as he listened to the boy, chatter about this and that, as they walked through the woods.

His son spoke in excited Kanien'kehá:ka and broken English, and all Haytham could do was numbly nod along, he was too stunned to do anything else, plus he was enjoying himself too much, by just listening. Then he realized, that he had not asked for the boy's name.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" he said it to his surprise , with a tad of embarrassment.

The boy smiled "Ratonhnhaké: ton, my name is Ratonhnhaké: ton, if you cannot say, just Raton, for now"

"Thank you, what's wrong?" Raton had suddenly paused, with a look of rigid concern on his face.

"My friends, we played, they are gone" his voice came out thinly, "the village, I must get home now"

After that, their Journey, passed much more quickly, they did not talk at all, Raton refused to, he kept his mouth firmly closed, and although it was an amusing sight, Haytham did not comment upon it.

Then the village came into their sights.

It was burning, and from their position, they could see smoke, and hear screams echoing in the air.

Raton, then tensed, and before Haytham could say a word, his son, had flung down, his cape, and had stumbled into the ash, yelling for Ziio, in a high panicked voice.

Gathering his wits, he immediately followed; he could barely make out Raton's hazy form, as he ran.

"Raton, stay out I will find Ista!" he was ignored, and he found himself growing more frantic, as he momentarily lost sight of his son, in the fire's heat.

Dodging beams, he ran through, a crumbling outhouse, before, he saw that Raton, was slowing, as he rounded a corner.

Then he heard, someone calling out in deep pain, in Kanien'kehá: ka. He recognised that voice instantly, he had heard it calling his name in both fierce anger, and gentle love. It was Ziio's.

Rounding the same corner, he found Raton, feebly trying to rescue his mother; she was trapped under a pile of burning wooden rubble. He hurriedly started to help his son.

"Haytham?" her tone, was quiet, forgiving even, "get our son out, leave me" she also sound desperate, as if she had accepted him suddenly being there, as if she had accepted her fate, her death.

Her words stirred something, He could not- No he would not lose her again, "Ziio, even if I could, I would never" pushing Raton away, he started to tear the lumber apart; he ignored everything but his task.

Sensing something moving above, him, he growled, and tore Ziio from the few pieces of remaining debris, although she howled in pain, Haytham settled her across his shoulders, grabbed Raton's arm, and shoved them away from the fire.

Then stumbling through the remains of the village and past others who, were rescuing their own, from the inferno, and putting out fires, he finally came out into an open field, that was full of people, and they turned to him in surprise.

One of them, an old woman, that resembled Ziio slightly, approached him slowly; she took a look at him, and then made a gesture to some of the villagers, who came to him, and held their arms out, expectantly.

Haytham yielded, Ziio to them, who was unconscious, but alive. He let go of a breath, that he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and then he felt movement to his side.

Raton was hugging him, with a teary face, and he was repeatedly mumbling, something indiscernible, into his side. Then he, sniffed, and quivered, and finally cleared his voice.

"Thank you, thank you, for saving Ista" Raton pressed himself, into Haytham, and went on whispering.

Realising that his son, wished to be held, Haytham took him into a firm hug, "It's all right Raton, everything's over" he then cradled his child, and told him more soothing words.

"I'm sorry to intervene, I am Oiá:ner, you saved my daughter's life, you have my thanks, but may I have a word with you" it was the old woman.

"Of course, Raton..." Haytham stopped himself from saying _my son_, although he suspected, that she-Oiá:ner- already knew, judging from her stance.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, go to your mother, she is severely injured, however she will survive, and she may need you, when she awakens" Oiá:ner said in a gruff voice. Raton, nodded, he gave Haytham a small glance, before he turned, and ambled, away into the dusk.

"I recognise you, you are Ratonhnhaké:ton's father, you left Kaniehtí:io with child four years, ago, since you owed an allegiance to something secret" she raised her hand, when she saw that he had opened his mouth to speak, "Although I am disappointed in you, now is not the time to talk about that, or why you are here, I was merely making sure, I will speak with you properly, in the morning, and you may see Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kaniehtí:io, after, now come, you will stay the night, at a nearby village, and temporary shelter we have set up, since you are in no way fit to travel, therefore still whatever objections you may have" she simply stated this, before turning, away, and walking towards a set of tents in the distance, she had an air of expectation.

Haytham, with no other options, forced himself, into following her. "May I say something?" Oiá:ner grunted, an assent, and he continued, "I did not intentionally, leave Kanieh… kani... Ziio pregnant, I had no idea, if I had known, I would not have left, as I did, but…"

Oiá: ner gave a small laugh, "you are fickle, as all men are, I know that you loved my daughter, when you conceived Ratonhnhaké:ton, and she herself, missed you for a long time after you left, however as I said, no more of this, leave thinking for the new day, you may lie here, I will make sure that no one will disturb you". They had reached a small, tent, and she opened the flap for him, "sleep, well".

Haytham sighed, and entered, he gave her quick thanks, and closed the opening behind him, peeling off his outer clothing, and settling among the furs, he tried to, make himself comfortable.

In the darkness, he allowed thoughts to race through his mind, He had a Son, he had saved Ziio's life, and he had seemingly entered her life, again albeit by accident. So much had happened in a single day, and Charles, and the others, would be worried…

He was too exhausted, much more than he originally thought he would have been by the day's end, and finally clearing his mind, he drifted off to sleep. That night Haytham dreamt of a painted cave, a night of passion, and happier times, all long gone.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed it, It may take me a while, to write more (my exams, are coming soon, and I only wrote this because it helped me to relax). **

**Please check out my other fic, (Fall into the new world-which is a reincarnation of all assassins sorts/modern AU of Assassins Creed), it should be updated in a week. As ever, please R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2-My Son, The Innocent

Chapter 2-My Son, The Innocent

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own any part of any part of assassin's creed, E.g. games, characters, etc. **

**Please Read and review, (Constructive criticism will be read, Flames will be ignored). **

**Read A/Ns if you wish, things will make more sense if you do. **

**Note: This chapter contains my desperate attempts to write fluff, angst, and believable character development, so this is just a forewarning! **

**Ok This was hell to write , I am seriously nervous about it, I hope that I have been able to capture the characters well enough. **

**I have big plans for this fic, so sorry if it is moving slowly. **

**No more rambling!, Please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Feeling consciousness stir within him, Haytham blearily opened his eyes, shaking his head; he gently eased himself into a sitting position. While he yawned, and tried to find his bearings, the events of the previous day finally caught up with him.

He sighed, finding out about Raton and rescuing Ziio, had severely complicated his personal feelings. Before yesterday's events, He had steeled his heart, and told himself, that emotions were useless, and that it was best that he keep to what he knew, namely the order, and his task of establishing control over the colonies, but now that his cold mask, had been obliterated, all he felt was a rush of unsure hope and feeble longing, and Haytham was not quite sure if he was happy or not about it.

Deciding that he could not avoid the inevitable, and that he was deeply worried about Ziio's injuries and how Raton was doing, he prepared himself, for the long hours ahead, However just as he was about to leap, out of the furs, and get dressed. He froze, someone was curled next to him, and whoever it was, was dozing peacefully.

Looking down, Haytham immediately relaxed, it was his son, he was sleeping fitfully, covered with a furry blanket. Now that he could see his child, without any distractions or paralyzing thoughts, evading his mind, he had to admit it; the boy was terribly adorable, and strangely endearing.

Watching Raton's chest, slowly rise, and fall, and the serene picture of his closed eyes, Haytham felt overtly protective, it was a new unknown sensation and responsibility, and the full weight of it, borne down upon him. Then, with a slight hesitance, Haytham extended his right hand, and gently smoothed, back the hair on his son's head, this caused Raton, to twitch, and he turned over.

Although he wanted to watch Raton for longer, Haytham decided that it was best he got on, there would be, if he decided to, plenty more time, in the future, to get to know the lad.

Trying to wake the boy up he began, to lightly prod, Raton's head, and when this only achieved, slight grumbles and a hand waving him away, Haytham resorted to rougher tactics, angling himself closer, he blew steadily, into his ear. This caused Raton to sharply jump up, and yell a loud word in Kanien'kehá:ka.

Rubbing his eyes, Raton slowly turned, his drowsy visage immediately melted into one of extreme happiness, when he saw that Haytham was awake.

"Good morning Raton", he said to his son, breaking the morning silence.

"Morn-in-g" Raton replied slowly and lazily, while he stretched out his arms, and gave a long moan.

Feeling mischievous, Haytham decided to tease, the boy , "What are you doing here, I wanted to be left alone, did you sneak in, and if so, then why?," he asked, making his tone sound, slightly annoyed.

Raton's expression, after this was at first deeply confused, before it suddenly changed into one of serious, but innocent worry. "Did I do wrong? They would not let me sleep with Ista, so I went looking for you, I'm sorry", he muttered shakily, then his bottom lip started to quiver, and he looked pleadingly at Haytham

Already lost, Haytham admonished himself, "No, no I should be sorry, I left you alone and I didn't think that you would want any comfort from me"

To his surprise, Raton immediately gave him a hug and then looked at him affectionately, "You saved Ista, I feel safe around you, no worries" he sounded relieved, and then he spoke in a small voice "do you like me?"

"Yes I do Raton, but now I need to get dressed, so I can go check on Ista and speak with Oiá:ner , please wait outside, for a few moments" Haytham softly undid, his son's arms, from around his waist.

Raton nodded, and he ran out of the tent. After swiftly getting dressed, and adjusting his hat, Haytham followed suit.

Outside, Raton greeted him with another smile, "Grandmother is this way", he beckoned and then he grabbed Haytham's arm, and steered him towards a large tent.

As they approached, He took a look at his surroundings; they were in a forest clearing, and now that he could see it in the light, it was bigger than he had previously thought.

All the shelters were set up, and scattered randomly, but people were still milling around, and getting on with their lives, the sound of thick Kanien'kehá:ka, filled the air, along with an earthly human smell. He also noticed, that almost everyone was staring at him, even as they went about their business, children would take long glances at him as they played, and many of the adults, gave him curious, and dubiously neutral looks, as he passed them.

However, before they could reach their destination, Oiá:ner came out, and her eyes lit up, when she saw them, and she started to move in their direction.

Stopping, them with her hand, she exchanged a few words with Raton, in their native language, this caused him to scamper away, after whispering an apology to Haytham, and a promise to see him again soon.

"Where is he going?" Haytham scowled.

Oiá:ner chuckled at his reaction, "Sorry for separating you, but don't worry, all I told Ratonhnhaké:ton was that Kaniehtí:io, wished to see him, and he immediately replied that he had to go and see her at once, even if he was excited at the chance of spending time with you , my daughter has been asking after him incessantly , ever since she regained consciousness, she has also expressed a desire to speak with you alone, before that, let us have our own talk" she led him in.

Soon after, they were cloistered away in deep privacy, and Haytham finally had a chance to speak, and when he did, all his worries came out, he couldn't help it, "What is the extent, of Ziio's injuries, does she require any immediate aid, that you cannot offer, if so I will procure it, also will you need help rebuilding I can finance-",

"Quiet, calm down, Kaniehtí:io has been very lucky, most of her bodily injuries were shallow, and those have been cleaned, and bandaged heavily, however we are worried about her left leg…" Oiá:ner paused, and a look of sad agitation crossed her face, before she composed herself and continued on, albeit with a slightly strain, "It was badly crushed in the fire, and our healers have done everything that they can to save it, but if it becomes infected in the next few days, then they think that amputation will be needed, and if it is, then they are not sure how much of the leg, will need to be cut"

Although outwardly calm, after hearing the news, within Haytham was a mess, _if Ziio loses any part of her le_g, _she will need care, and Raton… _Sudden anger overtook him, and he clenched his fists, _whoever did this, I will find them and… _his thoughts ran wild.

Sensing his frustrations, Oiá:ner sighed deeply, "Take a few breaths , slow your mind , Kaniehtí:io is strong we both know this, and even if she does lose part of her limb, she is stubborn, and will try to live her life, as fully as she can"

Following her advice, he calmed himself, and then he spoke "Is there anything at all that I can do, to help you?, anything"

"There is something, but it is not aid, we have no need of help from outsiders, even from you, no what I want is answers, tell me why you were near our village yesterday, and then I will take you to my daughter"

"it was not my doing, my colleagues -the men- I was with, they insisted on looking for a site in the area, one that was created a long time ago, you know of what I speak, anyway they wished to try to open it even after I had told them that it would not ,since I had tried and failed myself, four years ago"

Oiá:ner furrowed her brown, and she was silent for a few moments, "Yes… you said that you tried to open it?, who showed it to you?"

With some regret, Haytham told her, "It was Ziio, she took me there, after I had fulfilled part of an agreement, between us, but you need not concern yourself with what it was"

"Hmm, I was not aware, I will need to speak with the other elders" she shook her head, and gave him a warm look, "I know what you promised my daughter, just not what you promised in return, but do not vex yourself, it is nothing", then Oiá:ner got up, "let us go see Kaniehtí:io".

She strode away, and for a moment Haytham swore, that he saw Oiá:ner become strangely troubled, in the dark shadows, but he swept this from his mind, and convinced himself that he was just being paranoid

He went after her.

* * *

His mother was all right, she had a fever, and she was covered with scratches and bruises, but she could smile weakly and hold him, and that was enough for now.

At the moment, he was holding her hand, and telling her all about Haytham, and how nice, and brave he was, and then he remembered what Haytham had said, that he had known Ista, in the past.

"He also said, that he knew you once, he seemed sad when he told me, his face fell" Raton diligently told his mother.

"Yes, I did know him Ratonhnhaké:ton , and I share his feelings of sadness, He was… Haytham is someone, who I was very close to, but it ended" Ziio's face brightened, "what else did you talk about? did he tell to you about himself?" she sounded amused.

"not really, we- I just told him about the valley and my friends", but if you want to know more about him, then maybe grandmother can help, she is talking with him now" he replied, while he played with her hair.

Sinking back into the cushions, Ziio held him closer, "I must speak with him about several things, but mostly about you"

"About me why?, did I-"

"you have done nothing Ratonhnhaké:ton, no it is because I have kept him a secret from you, he is you're-" Then she herself was interrupted, by a cough and some rustles from the entrance.

At first, Oiá:ner entered, but then Haytham came in, and Ziio's eyes widened, "Haytham…" she managed, but then she bowed her head, and seemed lost for words.

Haytham remained silent, but Oiá:ner spoke, "Look at the two of you, I will allow you to converse alone, but only for a few minutes, Kaniehtí:io needs her rest, especially for her foot" she left.

A strange quiet , filled the tent, and it made Raton uncomfortable, until Haytham interrupted it, and he spoke in English, so he had trouble understanding.

"Ziio… I want you to know, that I forgive you for everything, for keeping Raton a secret from me I, I would have done the same" he approached her and took her hands within his own, "Please, may I tell him, that he… that we are related, by blood"

His mother finally raised, her head, and Raton could see that she was crying, "Go on, but this is too much, I need more rest to think… "

Haytham nodded " Ziio, just know that I will not abandon you again… but I cannot stay, while you recover I have my duties" he smiled sadly, "I must leave soon, in a few hours, after I speak with Raton, I will visit again, rest well"

At this, his mother gave Haytham a knowing look, then her eyes slid shut, and her breathing became relaxed.

"Come on Raton, I have something to tell you, Ista is fine with it" Together they went outside, and Haytham firmly closed the flap of his mother's tent.

"Raton, is there anywhere that I can speak to you, in complete quiet?"

"Yes this way" he bounded ahead, and led him, among the bushes, until they came to a small clearing.

"Raton, I want to tell you that, I am your father" Haytham said this stiffly.

"My father?, but Ista said that my father left, your too nice" Raton took a step back from Haytham.

"I did leave, but I had no choice and I did not know that Ziio had had you" his stance became soft "please give me a chance, to be a good father to you" he sounded desperate.

Raton, felt torn, in the end he walked up to Haytham, and took him into a gentle embrace, "ok, but I need time to know you, and promise me, that if you do leave, then you will return" both of Haytham's arms surrounded him tightly, much tighter than yesterday. He flinched slightly, _I have a father now_ he thought. Then Raton accepted it, and he leaned in fully.

"I promise" the words were barely a whisper.

They stood in silence, for a few moments, until he untangled himself, "Haytham- Father can we play a game?"

Haytham's serious face, became one of delight "Which game?"

Raton mused for a few moments, "count to a hundred, then try to catch me!" he then spun around, and pelted away into the forest, as he ran, he heard laughter behind him.

As he swerved, he tried to think of where to go, as his head began to fill with ideas, he didn't look ahead.

Then he slammed into something that knocked all his breath away, and whatever it was, caught him and took his arms into an iron grip.

"You're that native boy"

Looking up, he whimpered.

It was the man from yesterday, -Charles- who had tried to choke him.

He heard, a scream and it took him a moment to realise that it had come from his own throat.

* * *

**End A/N-I know that I should have updated, my other fic, but this one is just too much fun to write, and it helps me de-stress a LOT.**

**Also I think that I may have ended this chapter too abruptly, but it seemed to fit...**

**See you next time, Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3-Blue and Red

Chapter 3-Blue and Red

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own any part of any part of assassin's creed, E.g. games, characters, etc. **

**Please Read and review (Constructive criticism will be read, Flames will be ignored). **

**Read A/Ns if you wish, things will make more sense if you do. **

**Phew, so so so sorry that this Chapter is late. My exams have been really stressful and they have been taking up my attention. But they are now thankfully over, so hopefully I will be going back to a weekly update (every Friday). This chapter was just evil, but as always I did my best! I am so happy with how this fic is doing, and that I get to entertain so many people!**

**One last thing: I am anticipating using a time skip after the next chapter or two, then I will be able to get to the meat of the story, however I do have some ideas for some fluff/filler and character building chapters (to bridge the gap) so please tell me if you want me to write them. **

**Above everything else, please enjoy reading! (Hopefully I have sorted out my commas (some of them) and run on sentences. ) **

* * *

Although Haytham knew that he would have to eventually depart and return to the order. He banished those thoughts to the back of his mind and allowed joy to course through him, as he ran after his son. _I can forget my work for a moment; I have something more important to carry out._

Using his eagle vision to keep track of Raton's thankfully blue form, he realized that he was catching up to him. Chuckling, Haytham slowed himself. _Let the lad run ahead and think that he could outwit him._

Then he stumbled and his vision wavered. Quickly reactivating it; he noticed that his son had suddenly stopped. Haytham frowned and hurried through the bushes, barely remembering to stay silent.

Then he heard a scream. It took him a moment to register that it had been his _son's._

Anxiety overcoming him, Haytham tore through the undergrowth. When he finally found Raton, he barely steeled himself from pouncing onto the all too familiar figure that was manhandling him.

"Charles, put the boy down" he demanded "Gently"

"Sir?" although he sounded confused; Charles heeded his orders. Raton immediately ran to Haytham, tears streaking down his face.

Sighing he put an arm around the boy, and muttered a few words of comfort to him. Raton then tried to cling to him; but he pushed him back, and leaned down to his level.

"Please go back to the camp" he ordered "I must deal with Charles"

"But Hay-, Father…." Raton quivered.

"Go back, be a good boy" Haytham said while he wiped away Raton's remaining tears "I will return soon do not worry Charles cannot harm me" he even managed a comforting smile.

Nodding Raton gave him a nod, before he turned and stumbled away; leaving him alone with Charles.

"He called you Father" Charles spluttered. His face was still with an expression of shock.

"Yes Charles, I have a son and I did not know of his existence before yesterday, as for my absence I apologize the discovery and other events hindered my return to Boston"

"I need to apologize myself Haytham for strangling the… I mean your child, it was ignoble of me"

"Thank you, unfortunately you do have a habit of taking your anger out on those who are unable to stand up to you"

"Yes sir…" Charles paused "May I ask you a question? Before you explain yourself"

"Go on"

"I know it may be out-of-order to ask, but is the boy's mother that Mohawk woman you absconded with four years ago?"

"Yes she is and she is part of why I was distracted" Haytham pinched his nose and sighed "But not for any of the reasons that you may think, it… well after I met my son we returned to his village and found that someone had seen fit to set it on fire" he couldn't stop an edge of hatred entering his tone. "The boy ran straight into the flames and I went after him… I managed to rescue his mother"

Charles stayed silent.

"Apart from that, all you need to know is that I have had words with one of the village elders about the rescue and why I was present in the area"

"The precursor site…"

"Indeed, it is something which I feel has taken up far too much of the order's time, however we shall discuss that with the others later, for now tell me where you are staying"

"At a nearby inn Sir, the one we stayed in a few nights ago and I have two horses waiting"

"Good well go and get them ready, I will be there in an hour"

"Ah see you then Sir"

They parted ways and Haytham started to make his way back to the encampment. As he trudged, his head swayed with uneasy emotions. _I am glad that I am returning to Boston and my duties, my son however affectionate has been nothing but a distraction for me since I discovered him. I want nothing more than to strip these new feelings from my being and allow them to wither away. Yet I feel strange, as if Raton and Ziio have a hold on me… it is something that I find myself not wanting to lose. _

Wallowing in his musings, he did not notice that he was approaching the outskirts of the field of tents, until he heard a grunt and raised his eyes to meet Oiá:ner's gaunt figure.

"You are leaving now, aren't you" she flatly stated.

"Yes I must but I will return soon, you have my assurance of that"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton will miss you, and now that have you have wandered back into her life, so will my daughter"

"I…I will miss them as well, tell me where is Raton?"

"With Kaniehtí:io in her tent"

"Thank you I just need to have a word with him"

Entering Ziio's tent; he found Raton kneeling by his Mothers bedside, clasping and caressing one of her hands in his.

"Raton?" he silently joined his son and knelt next to him.

Upon hearing him, Raton leaned until his head was resting on Haytham's shoulder.

"I don't like Charles" he said seriously, keeping his gaze away from Haytham's eyes.

"You don't known him fully, you can spend more time with-"

"No he is to mean, I can tell from his face and his actions" he kept his voice low. Then he turned and Haytham could see that his eyes were red rimmed , and already brimming.

"Raton… Shhh" he hugged his son and nuzzled his forehead "I have sent him away, you won't see him again anytime soon, but you will need to spend more time with him at some point, since he is… a colleague of mine"

"All right, just keep him away for a really long time…" Raton grew alert "Wait is it time to say goodbye?, are you leaving?, When will you be back?, I don't want you to go" his voice wobbled and he started to sob again.

Before Haytham could get a word in, Raton clamped onto him and tried to persuade him to stay "If you go I will be even more worried, you comfort me and Ista likes you… I like you a lot already, Father!"

Groaning, he gently rocked his son until his crying died away and he was only sniffing. "I must leave Raton I have extremely important work that needs to be done, I will return as soon as I possibly can. You have my word, I promised didn't I?"

"You did" His son said, pressing his wet face into Haytham's Sleeve.

"Ok Raton, will you let me go if I give you something? Also to prove that I will indeed return"

"Give Something to me?" Raton sounded curious, and Haytham knew that he had gained his attention. Fumbling slightly he removed his hair ribbon, and presented it with a slight flourish to the boy, who grasped it and flowed it through his fingers.

Smirking with success he watched as his child became entranced with the dim red glow of his new present for a few moments, before reality caught up with him.

"Thank you! It's pretty, but your hair is now messy…" Raton frowned, all his sadness momentarily forgotten, he extended his arm; ribbon in hand "Take it back, you need it"

"I have others so keep it, ask Ista how to tie it"

His son's reaction was to immediately clench it to his chest "I will… Father, please have a safe journey and even if I have just met you, know that I… I love you"

Standing up he patted his son's head, and although what he was about to say would put his emotions into even more turmoil, he knew that in his heart it was true, or almost true.

"I love you to Raton, and tell Ista the same"

Then with great reluctance, he swept from the tent and started for Charles's location.

He had a tremendous amount of thinking to get through.

* * *

Three days, it had been three days since he had last seen his father and yet it felt like longer.

At the moment he was trying to perfectly tie a knot with the ribbon that Haytham had given him. However he was failing miserably at this feat since his fingers were not used to moving deftly and they were far too small, therefore all his attempts only yielded in creating twisted masses of redness and calloused hands.

Growling, he momentarily abandoned his task and tucked the ribbon away. Then he crossed his legs, leaned against the tree he was sitting by and proceeded to sulk.

Gazing up at the sun through the leafy canopy; his thoughts turned to his mother and he grew depressed.

Ista wasn't doing so well, she was going through a lot of pain and her leg was getting worse. Oiá:ner had said that if it did not improve soon then they would be forced to find a doctor who would cut off part of it, to save her life.

His sad reverie; was shattered by a young voice.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton do you want to play?" it was Kanen'tó:kon.

"No, leave me alone please" Raton snapped.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton… I know that you're worried about Kaniehtí:io, but if you hide then things will just get worse"

"Leave me alone" he shakily repeated.

"I will, just if you need me please come and find me" he left.

Sitting by the tree for a few more minutes, Raton allowed himself to be drowned out by his thoughts.

Then he stood up, dusted himself off and started to wander back to the camp. While he made his way, he kicked rocks and tried to imagine that he was kicking Charles's face. _I hate him; he choked me and it hurt, I do not understand why someone as nice as my father is working with him. _

Oblivious to his surroundings, it was only when he heard familiar voices and realized that it was Oiá:ner sharply speaking to his mother; that he cleared his head and stealthily crouched among the shadows, near his mother's tent.

"I know that you are sick Kaniehtí:io but I must stay silent no longer. At some point in the past you endangered our tribe's secret" Oiá:ner said.

"In what way?" his mother feverishly replied.

"By showing an outsider, where the cave was located and its contents"

"I trusted Haytham then, I did not know that he would return"

_His father…had his father done something? _Raton's fear rose, and he inched closer.

"He was forced to, Haytham told me that the group of men he works with wished to investigate the site, and that he tried to dissuade them from going. But they outvoted him and forced him to accompany them"

"He speaks the truth; he would about something like that" she sounded strained and tired. Raton had to bury the urge, to rush in and comfort her.

"Oh He has my dear, he or the others will not return for that purpose"

"How do you-"

"The spirits Kaniehtí:io, they have shown me this"

"Damn spirits…"

"Hush, the only reason I am telling you this now is because they ordered me to, also they have decreed that you must not leave the village"

"Why?, and did they tell you anything else?"

"it is because of… Ratonhnhaké:ton, they say that he is important for the future, and that is all they have told me"

Outside, Raton recoiled and a numb feeling overcame him. _Me? What will I do? This is…_ Then-

"Ratonhnhaké:ton? My child… what do they want with my child?" he could hear that his mother had started to cry.

"Shhh Kaniehtí:io I am sure that whatever they see, it is something benevolent. They do not desire to destroy but to prevent destruction" Oiá:ner had a soothing tone "Now please rest, especially for your leg"

Then the voices became too quiet to hear. Raton straightened and took a few steps back. _This is too much; Spirits? I have to know more, should I tell my father? No it is a secret I must keep it a secret. _

His head swirling with complex and desperate questions; he quietly fled from the tent and the encampment, until he found himself standing among the burnt out ruins of his tribe's village.

Huffing , Raton finally absorbed all that he had overheard. _I am important for the future? How? What? And my father… he was forced… The spirits, I knew that my tribe had some connection to them, but…_

Then he righted himself and looked about his surroundings. His eyes took in the scorched ground, the burnt-out longhouses and imprints of bodies in the soot. _If I am "important" then… I must, I have to… _

Gathering his wits, Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded. He would do what the spirits seemingly wanted him to do.

He would stay and he would defend his people from anything.

* * *

Haytham was at his usual rooms in the Green Dragon; presiding over some paperwork and sending out orders, or he was trying to. Although several days had passed since he had returned, he couldn't get Raton or Ziio out of his head.

Carefully putting away the papers that he had signed. Haytham took a deep breath and relaxed. In a moment he would go down and have dinner with Charles; a first step towards mending their friendship, since he had returned to the colonies.

Tomorrow he would have an important meeting with his brethren. In it he planned to outline his new direction for the colonial order and to eternally dispel any thoughts of the precursor site from their minds.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. Giving permission for whomever it was to enter, Haytham was unsurprised to find that his visitor was Charles.

"Charles, you need not come up to inform me-"

"Sir a visitor is downstairs and they wish to speak with you" Charles relayed "It is a young Mohawk boy probably from the same tribe as your son"

"Oh? Inform him that I will be down in a few moments"

Charles nodded and closed the door. Putting on his hat and straightening his clothing, Haytham went after him.

Near the inn's front door, He was greeted by a barely grown Kanien'kehá:ka warrior, who spoke to him in English even worse than Raton's.

"Are you , Hay-th-am K-en-way?"

"Yes that is my name, what is it? And please be quick I have business I need to attend to" Haytham said with thinly veiled impatience.

"It is Kaniehtí:io she is... her leg is bad enough too…" An expression of deep confusion overcame the man's face.

"Her Leg? Tell me quickly" a rising panic began to form within Haytham's heart.

"Oiá:ner said amputation is needed and she wanted me to find you. So that you could get a doctor, the best one" the man finally managed.

Haytham's entire world froze and wavered.

_Ziio…_

* * *

**End A/N-What a cheerful chapter! (sarcasm) I feel really bad for treating the characters like this, but if the plot requires it, then so be it. **

**Please expect a definite update next Friday, also R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4-On the Horizon

Chapter 4-On the Horizon. 

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own any part of any part of assassin's creed, E.g. games, characters, etc. **

**Please Read and review (Constructive criticism will be read, Flames will be ignored). **

**Read A/Ns if you wish, things will make more sense if you do**

**HUGEST apologies for being so late (almost 3 months since the last update T.T). Basically I had a really bad summer, (I was ill twice and I almost had a nervous breakdown several times!). **

**This chapter has also been hell to write, even more so than the last chapter. **

**There will be a few fluffy time skip chapters after this, then the plot will move ahead in leaps and bounds. **

* * *

_When the blasted native told me the news of Ziio's injury; I tried to forcibly accompany him on his return journey. Fortunately, after many desperate entreaties Charles managed to dissuade me from going. If it wasn't for him I would have blundered into a delicate situation; one which I would have been emotionally unprepared for. _

_After I calmed down I immediately sent for the best doctor that I know of; a learned and discreet fellow in the pay of the Templars. Therefore he will not divulge any information on whom he treats. _

_However my deeper feelings and worries have hardly subsided, a consequence of this is that I have been uncharacteristically reclusive and moody around my fellows. Even in important meetings or gatherings, when my mind should be fixed on matters of the order and its expansion; all my thoughts keep turning to Ziio and Raton._

_I can sense a growing pallor of disquiet and tension at my behaviour. Therefore I must come up with a plan, a way of balancing my time… more specifically between my duties and my son and Ziio. My distractedness must not harm or take time from the wider interests or needs of the order any longer, whatever occurs it must come first. _

_As for the attack on Kanatahséton… although I have managed to discover the names of specific soldiers who participated in the aggression; the only thing I have been able to uncover on the person who arranged the burning is that the individual is a high ranking officer or colonel of the military. However it is unclear who signed the order for the specific attack as there are several possible persons. _

_The attack on Ziio's village is not the only one; recently there have been many similar attacks on several native holdings… _ _The government issued the attacks on the basis of suspicion and paranoia; mainly for the native inhabitants being guilty of several incursions on trade convoys and military encampments. Their fears (however xenophobic) are soundly founded; there is more than enough evidence to suggest that the natives were responsible. Yet…I fear that the harsh response will only serve to increase violence and deepen the rift between the colonists and the Natives. It does not concern me at this present moment; I do not wish to avenge the entire Mohawk race. I only want to wreck vengeance on those guilty of injuring Ziio and almost depriving my son of his mother… by gifting them with cold steel. _

_I have sent a letter ahead informing my son and Ziio that It will take another week for me to put my affairs in order and set aside time to visit them, when I do I will talk with them both and conduct a plan for me to visit them regularly or at least once a month. Until then I must remain stoic and fixed on work; especially since the Assassins have been causing significant trouble in recent months. _

-Excerpt from Haytham Kenway's Journal, mid 1760.

It was a cold morning.

Sensing that he was getting closer to his destination; Haytham spurred his horse on.

Suddenly a deer burst out of the trees followed by a Mohawk hunter; confirming that he was indeed getting nearer to the native campsite.

Stopping his horse, Haytham watched as the hunter swiftly killed his prey with an arrow. Before he went to retrieve the animal's carcass; the young man turned and surprised him with a small direct nod.

Blinking, Haytham returned the acknowledgement and continued riding. After a few minutes he finally sighted a familiar group of tents.

Dismounting, he started to make his way towards the clearing. Only to notice a small group of children playing near the stump of a tree.

Seeing that his son was among them; Haytham smiled and called out.

They immediately froze at the sound of his voice and their faces became still with innocent terror, including Raton's. After a few tense moments, realisation must have struck his son; for he smiled, broke away from the other children and raced towards Haytham, his arms outstretched.

"Father!"Raton yelled as his small body collided with Haytham's. Laughing softly, Haytham wrapped his own arms around Raton and held him close.

"You came back" Raton mumbled into his chest with a shaky voice.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"Haytham quietly replied.

"I thought that Charles had done something to you… that he had kept you a prisoner in Boston!"

Haytham barely stifled a chuckle. "Don't be so silly Raton, even if he had I would have escaped and still come here to visit. Now shush and let me have a look at you"

Gently pushing his son back; Haytham proudly saw that he had managed to tie his hair into a knot (albeit a clumsy one) with the ribbon.

An expectant cough suddenly interrupted their reunion. Looking up Haytham noticed that the group of children had clumped together and were whispering in low voices to each other. One of them had also moved forward: a young boy. He was slightly taller and considerably more plumper than Raton; and he had several feathers tied into his hair.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, is this your father?" His voice was calm but Haytham noted a degree of excitement hidden behind his words.

Raton opened his mouth to speak but Haytham sneakily cut him off.

"Yes I am Raton's Father! Who are you?"

"My name is Kanen'tó:kon but if you call Ratonhnhaké:ton by a smaller name then you can do the same with me! Call me Kanen! Please!" The boy-now Kanen – eagerly blurted out.

Although his son had gained a stormy expression after being interrupted, it melted away into one of elated amusement after Kanen's outburst.

"Kanen'tó:kon…"

"What Ratonhnhaké:ton? Did I do something wrong?" Kanen sounded worried and slightly deflated.

"No it's nothing everything is fine. Just calm down a little" His son was struggling not to laugh, Haytham bit his own cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud. "Go and play with everyone, I need to take my father to my Ista"

Kanen nodded, he then turned away and said a few words of Kanien'kehá:ka to the assembled children. They promptly dispersed and Kanen followed them after glancing at Raton.

As soon as they were alone; Raton scowled and directed a steady glare into Haytham's eyes.

"Why did you interrupt me" his tone was clipped "It was very mean and I wanted to tell Kanen'tó:kon that you were my father myself"

Finding his son's expression adorable, Haytham hesitated to apologise for a few moments; however he soon caved in after Raton's lip wobbled.

"My sincerest apologies Raton"

Raton's face cleared and he smiled. "Accepted, now let us go to Ista" he took Haytham's hand and started to lead him into the field of tents.

Arriving to one of the farther tents; Raton slowly opened the flap. "Ista , Can we come in?" he quietly asked the gloom.

"Yes, but silently Ratonhnhaké:ton" replied a weak voice, a voice which made Haytham's heart quicken.

Entering the tent; Haytham found himself meeting the proud and slightly wary but warm brown gaze of the only woman whom he had ever loved.

Ziio had obviously been resting before they had entered the tent. Haytham could tell this from her tousled hair and tired demeanour. He could also see a marred stump where her left foot should have been, this sight filled him with a deep ache and he forced himself to look away.

Clearing his throat Haytham prepared to speak; only to find that he had no idea what to say.

However Ziio soon broke the tense silence.

"It was a clean-cut by the way, I only lost my foot but you've probably already noticed that" she rasped.

"Ziio I-"

"Hush we will not talk about anything with Ratonhnhaké:ton present" Ziio shut her eyes and sighed.

Sensing that the atmosphere was getting tense again and that Raton had stiffened at his mother's words; Haytham gently steered the boy close to the entrance of the tent.

"Raton… can you please leave us alone? Your mother and I… we need to speak to one another about some things"

"Ok father" Raton sounded sad.

"Don't worry Raton, after I speak with Ziio I will devote an entire hour to chasing you. So go and play with Kanen for a few minutes" Haytham said reassuringly.

His son nodded and sidled out of the tent; Haytham knew that he would not go far.

* * *

Ziio propped herself up and gestured to her left.

Haytham eased himself down onto the floor by her side and steeled himself for the talk ahead.

"Haytham… even if I am crippled I just want to thank you. For saving my life and Ratonhnhaké:ton's"

Jerking his head; Haytham could see that she was _smiling _at him and offering her hand to him. He took it and gently squeezed it.

"Oiá:ner, she has told me everything. Why you were in the forest and what you and your fellow Templars were searching for" She tightened her grip "I know that you were forced to come here as well"

"Ziio, The order… My colleagues have given up on the precursor site. I have made sure of that, we will no longer bother you in that regard" Haytham swallowed. "I know that we parted on hard terms but the only thing I ask of you is that I be allowed to visit Raton every now and then, as a father should".

"Haytham, of course… Just, we need to talk about both the past and the future"

Haytham stiffened.

_Its time. _

"First know that… I forgive you for everything, absolutely everything Haytham"

Her voice cracked. "We both need to apologise to each other, I need to apologise to you for hiding Ratonhnhaké:ton… our child from you. I kept him away from you, because I was afraid that he… that he would grow up to be a Templar." Ziio spoke slowly and slightly hesitantly. "When we parted you had a dark look in your eyes, it was of hunger. Hunger for power, for control and I did not want Ratonhnhaké:ton to ever have that."

The air grew still.

Then Haytham took Ziio's other hand and spoke. "I… no I will apologise, Ziio… about our parting, I am sorry for lying to you and keeping the truth from you. His voice became determined. "As for Raton… if it is what you truly want, I will _never _allow him to become a Templar or get involved in the conflict between the assassins and the Templar's… and I agree, he will _not_ fight the same battle that has enveloped my entire life" he was shaking.

Noticing his condition; Ziio grew concerned. "Haytham, what is it? Did something… happen after we separated?" she said gently.

"It's nothing, just leave it" he had stopped shaking and his voice had become rigid.

A look of sudden determination overcame Ziio.

"Haytham, Please tell me" she pressed him.

"Ziio… we can talk about this later, let me go play with Raton and you can return to resting" Haytham got up.

Seeing what Haytham was doing and that he was about to let go of her hand and leave her; Ziio latched onto Haytham's hand with all the force and strength that she could muster.

"He can wait, he is a patient child. But you won't and I know you well enough to know why"

"Ziio…" Haytham tensed and for a moment his eyes were clear with hidden hurt, a moment was all Ziio needed and she continued on.

"Whatever it is, you will try to avoid telling me about it at all costs in the future, so sit back down now" He did not move. "Haytham, I can rest later. Just Please tell me, I can see that whatever it is, it's hurting you and I care…" She squeezed his hand as he had done earlier.

Haytham met her pleading eyes for a few moments, before his lips suddenly curled into a pained smile.

He began

And-

It all came out, everything he had kept hidden for so long. He told her about his the lifelong lies, about rescuing Jenny, killing Birch, losing Holden and returning to America as an empty man.

At the end, after he had finished outpouring all his weak secrets. All Ziio did was silently but tightly embrace him.

He melted into her arms.

Time passed, when the opening to the tent suddenly rustled and Raton peeked in.

"Ista, where is…oh"

Haytham reluctantly separated from Ziio, and turned to his son.

"Sorry Raton, we were talking and-"

"No its all right Father, I understand. You had to talk to Ista alone about something important and you had to be alone… but can we still play?" His son sounded desperate.

Stealing a quick look at Ziio; who nodded at him encouragingly before she shut her eyes and sank back into her pillows.

Haytham gave his son a sincere smile. "Of course Raton, we still have a few hours until I need to leave. Now let's leave quietly, as your mother needs to rest"

* * *

Two pairs of eyes followed the ambling pair of father and son.

One was an eagle, flying high and majestically while looking for prey.

The other was a White robed figure hidden among the trees; that followed them at a respectable distance.

Then the eagle dove away into the forest, having spotted a victim.

The assassin saw this and chuckled. Sadly, he reflected; it was not his mission to strike but merely to observe.

One day he would.

* * *

**I don't know when I'll next be able to update but I'm going to try to every 2 weeks. **


End file.
